


Rain

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing in the Rain, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: "Great," Yang slumped at the sight of the downpour. "Is it rude to assume you don't like being wet?"“I think it’s safe to assume no one likes having to sprint through rain to get anywhere.”Written for Sapphic September - Racing





	Rain

“Great,” Yang slumped forwards, arms dangling. Outside of Beacon’s library showed a downpour, sheets of rain splashing against what once was hot pavement that lead back to their dorm. It was difficult to see across the courtyard, even the streetlights that lined the path were even partially obscured by the rain and steam. Yang threw out a hand from the safety over their overhang. “Is it rude to assume you don’t like to be wet?”

“I think it’s safe to assume no one likes having to sprint through rain to get somewhere.” Blake gave her a pointed look. She held her books close to her chest, the one that didn’t fit in her crowded backpack but were still too important to leave behind - let alone get soaked. Blake turned back to the library’s grand doors, the outer light flickering off as it locked for good for the night. She sighed. 

Yang nudged her shoulder. “Well, no hiding I guess. Just gotta sprint.” 

“What?” Blake narrowed her eyes. “Yang, we’ll be soaked. Just wait it out.”

“Wait it out,” she scoffed. A crack of thunder sounded overhead, because the universe loves proving her right. “We might as well get comfortable and sleep here.” 

“Yang-”

“Here,” she held out her arms, enjoying the way Blake’s cheeks became ever so slightly more pink. “I have a but more room in my bag, I’ll take your books. And carry whatever doesn’t fit. Make sure they don’t get wet!” 

Blake had a “Yang, you don’t have to-” half out of her mouth before Yang grabbed some of the books from her hand. 

“And to repay me,” Yang smirked, Blake suddenly felt her heart skip at whatever she was thinking. “Well, I’ll let you know when you lose.”

Her butterflies stopped. “What?”

“Ready set go bye!” 

Yang darted out from under the balcony and into the storm, Blake could hear her start laughing as she sprinting. Blake blurted out a giggle, shaking her head before following her with a burst of speed out into the downpour. 

Hot rain instantly coated her skin, slowly seeping into her thick hair. Her ears twitched at the rain, her clothes quickly soaked. She didn’t want to think of how her backpack was faring. Blake naturally caught up to Yang, able to overtake her if she wished, but matched pace. 

Yang smirked and let out a laugh as she saw Blake out of the corner of her eye. They were already out of the courtyard, racing past the training tower towards the dorms. Their feet pounded the ground, only adding to the patter of rain against pavement. Yang lunged sideways to knock into Blake, earning a rare burst of laughter that made her heart soar. “Here!” Yang reached for her hand, skidding to a halt in the middle of the path when Blake took her’s. 

“Yang!” Blake wilted against the rain they were now completely at mercy to, stopping dead. Yang only held up their hands, making Blake twist under her in the least graceful spin they’ve ever seen. Not an inch of them wasn’t soaked by now, Blake’s laughter was so overwhelming she couldn’t even worry about her books. 

Yang spun her again, Blake rested her hand on Yang’s shoulder. The street lamps made her golden hair shine against them, still wild and untamed against the rain’s attempt to dampen it. Blake leaned to press a kiss to her cheeks, both their smiles growing. A crack of thunder boomed over them, lightning filling their path, and Blake flinched. “C’mon,” she tugged Yang’s hand, starting their race again back to the dorms. 

The overhang before the south tower’s entrance was finally dry. The storm still raged around them, Blake and Yang took a moment to pant in the alcove. Blake’s books still in Yang’s arms were surely ruined, she could see the water dripping from its pages.

“You so owe me for those.” She panted, shaking her head. 

Yang sputtered. “Uhm, I believe I won?”

“You definitely did not w-”

“My prize is not having to explain to Professor Peach why her book on astrology is ruined.” Yang couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter, Blake smacked her arm. “Oh, c’mon. I’ll dry it off.” Yang smiled and winked. Blake blinked when her eyes were suddenly shining red. The droplets of rain still against her skin turned to steam, evaporating around her to create a hazy mist. She was literally smoking. 

It did nothing to help her book, but Blake covered her mouth with a hand, unable to stop the few snorts of laughter. Yang mirrored her, chortling as her eyes faded back to the soft, natural lilac. “Where- when did you learn that?” 

“What are you talking about?” Yang threw her hair over her shoulder. “This is all natural.”

“Right, right. Natural.” Blake bobbed her head, hunching over from her laughs. She wiped at her eyes, getting them more wet from the rain still on her skin. Blake sighed, catching her breath to find Yang watching her. Blake did not let her know how cute her smile was out of principle. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re still taking the blame for those.” She nodded to the books. 

Yang rolled her eyes. “Please,” Blake straighten out and Yang put a hand on her shoulder, pecking her cheek. “You love me.”


End file.
